User blog:Captain Moch/RNW Award Show
HERE ARE LE RESULTS Notes *The Best PC Game section didn't get any votes since I tried to stick with exclusives (which rules out SR4 and Bioshock Infinite) that came out last year (which rules out TF2 and Minecraft), but the rest have results. *A few had ties so I typed them into a random number generater and see what I got. Movies Best Action Movie The nominees were *Iron Man 3 *Star Trek: Into Darkness *Man of Steel *Thor: The Dark World *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire AND THE WINNER IS: Congrats, Hunger Games! Here is your completely worthless imaginary Randy Trophy! Best Animated Movie The nominees were: *The Croods *Monsters University *Despicable Me 2 *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Frozen And the winner is: Congrats, Monsters University! Here is your pointless Randy Trophy! Take it guys, you probably aren't gonna win the Oscar, knowing the Academy. Most Anticipated Movie 2014 The nominees were: *Muppets Most Wanted *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *The Amazing Spiderman 2 *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 *Big Hero 6 And the winner is... not really a surprise, if you've been on this wiki for a long time. Congratulations, Muppets! Best Actor/Actress And the nominees were *Robert Downer Jr. for Iron Man 3 *Benedict Cumberbatch for Star Trek: Into Darkness *Tom Hiddleston for Thor: The Dark World *Jeniffer Lawrence for The Hunger Games: Catching Fire *Idina Menzel for Frozen And the winner is, the sexiest man alive Congrats, Benedict. I'll give you it later... tonight... in your room... later. Other Sexiest Person Man, this one gives me a bo- nevermind, I should keep this show family-appropriate. *Luigi *Gabe Newell *SammyClassicSonicFan *Reggie *Mike Wazowski And the winner is... the one... the only... THE MOST IMPORTANT MAN ALIVE... Best Book Series For the readers out there, here are what the nominees are for best book franchise! *Harry Potter series *Percy Jackson series *Hunger Games series *Divergent series *Michael Vey series And the winner is, also, big shocker, Great job, Suzanne Collins! Except with the ending of Mockingjay, that was lame. Best RNW Fad The nominees are... *user*'s *genre* Movie *The Bunkers *username* RPG *Pixar OCs *RNW RPG And the winner is the legendary... (yet still dead for some reason) The Bunker Best RNW Movie So, I'm getting tired of saying "The nominees are" so I'll just list em now. *Bowser's Journey *The Rising New Wave *RNW's Ultimate Broadway Musical Adaptation Movie *Luigi's Beauty Pageant Movie *OC and JS's Romantic Comedy Movie And the winner is, the legend of BJ, Bowser's Journey! Nice job, BJ! Most Annoying Fandom And the no- oh what the heck, bronies won. Do I even need to elaborate? Video Games Best Soundtrack *Mario and Luigi: Dream Team *The Wonderful 101 *Sonic Lost World *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds And the winner is... Not unexpected, considering Sonic always has awesome music. Best Multiplatform Game *Bioshock Infinte *Saint Rows 4 *Grand Theft Auto V *Rayman Legends *Batman Arkham Origins And the winner is... Nice job, Ubisoft! I would send you the reward tonight but there has been a 6-month delay in my package. Please understand. Best PS3 Game *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time *The Last of Us *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix *Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse HD *Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus And the winner is... Sorry that it is so big, but that boxart is awesome. Nice job, Naughty Dog! nowjustmakeanotherjakgamefortheps4please Best Wii U Game The Wii U has GAMES?!?! *Pikmin 3 *The Wonderful 101 *The Wind Waker HD *Sonic Lost World *Super Mario 3D World And the winner is... obvious. Sorry about the low-res but I'm 2lazy2lookupbetterresolution. Anyway, 3D World is 10 times the game that all four NSMB games combined will ever be, so yay, it won. Best 3DS Game THE 3DS HAS GA- oh wait it isn't 2011. *Fire Emblem: Awakening *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Mario and Luigi Dream Team *Pokemon X and Y *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds And the winner is... Doing the display as the pic because it's epic. Anyway, X and Y is amazing. Pokemon fans, go buy it. It even won 4 votes on this award show that very few people care for! Most Anticipated 2014 Game I would list them but the winner is even more obvious then the winner for "Worst Fandom" Game of the Year The most important...ish... category. *Super Mario 3D World *Bioshock Infinite *GTA V *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Pokemon X and Y And the winner of this legendary occasion is... once again, SM3DW and AC:NL were tied, but I did a random number generator. I say it makes since, since XY is awesome. Category:Blog posts